


First Words

by Lil_Lottie



Series: TolkienFicWeek [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: First Meeting, First Words, Fluff, Kili is a dork, Legolas is amused, M/M, Mirkwood, Takes place during DOS, Tolkien Fic Week, TolkienFicWeek, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Lottie/pseuds/Lil_Lottie
Summary: Kili was somehow separated from the rest of the company as they trekked through Mirkwood. He was terrified and to make matters worse, the trees above him began to bend and sway in a way he knew wasn’t the wind.He wiped his head around and standing a few feet away was the most gorgeous creature he had ever laid eyes on.
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Kíli
Series: TolkienFicWeek [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757524
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	First Words

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fic for day 5 of TolkienFicWeek. The prompt was “first words.”
> 
> Thank you to Del (@filis_queen on twitter) for helping me with this.

Kili was somehow separated from the rest of the company as they trekked through Mirkwood. He was terrified and to make matters worse, the trees above him began to bend and sway in a way he knew wasn’t the wind. 

“Fili!” He cried hoping his older brother, his protector, was in earshot and would come to his rescue. 

There was a snap and Kili’s eyes were drawn up toward the tree branches, eyes growing wide at the sight in front of him. Crawling out of the shadows was a spider much larger than even the largest dwarf. Overcome with fear, Kili started searching for his bow but he lost all his weapons somewhere in the wood. 

He was defenseless. 

The spider crawled closer and closer but just before it attacked, it dropped to the ground, dead. Kili stared at the deceased, overlarge bug, afraid it might suddenly spring back to life. He was too stunned to look away until he heard a voice call out.

“Are you alright?”

That was definitely not Fili. Kili wiped his head around and standing a few feet away was the most gorgeous creature he had ever laid eyes on. There, watching him, was an elf with long blond hair and piercing blue eyes. Kili was struck by their beauty. He wasn’t sure what to do or say. Does he tell this person he has fallen in love? That he will never dream of anyone else again?

Before Kili could stop himself he asked, “So, you come here often?”

The elf’s look of concern turned into confusion and then he snorted a laugh, “This is my father’s realm so, to answer your question, yes.”

Their father’s realm? That must mean… “Your majesty, thank you for saving my life.”

“You can save your thanks, dwarf. You and your kin are to be taken prisoner and will be sent to the dungeons in my father’s halls.”

Kili wondered if he should be upset by that but all he could do was feel happy. Happy he would continue to see the elf and maybe have more chances to speak with him. Kili thought he could live the rest of his life as a prisoner as long as he could see the elf.

“Legolas!” Another voice called, “We have rounded up the dwarves and are ready to head out.”

Legolas turned his head to the voice and called back in a language Kili didn’t understand. It sounded like what Lord Elrond and his kin spoke; he thought the language was beautiful.

The elf walked over to him and offered his hand to the dwarf, “Come, I’m sure you wish to be reunited with your kin.”

Kili took his hand and the moment they touched, he felt sparks. The elf’s hand was warm and smooth, Kili would have never guessed his companion was a skilled warrior and had been training for hundreds of years. Kili squeezed his hand as the elf helped him up and he was quick to brush the dirt off of him, wanting to impress the elf. 

Once their hands separated, Legolas turned away. “Follow me.” He called over his shoulder.

Kili wasted no time and followed quickly, watching the elf’s movements, and admiring how expertly he made his way through the fallen trees and overgrown plants. It was this moment that Kili decided that, if he had the chance, he would follow Legolas anywhere.


End file.
